Circuit 11: Lachenta Wetlands - Eunorus Plains
NOTE: If you are playing the BASE Stats game, then you may let Steiner and Freya absorb any EXP you come across after Quina has joined the party. Do this by having everyone except them get knocked out before a battle ends. If neither of them is in the active party at the time, then you are forced to follow the instructions given in order to avoid EXP, and you must do so. This will often let you skip elaborate equipment set-ups and battle strategies. I will NOT point this out every single time, because it's obvious as long as you remember that only Steiner and Freya can gain Lvs from now on, and no one else. Just don't forget that they are not allowed to have any stat-boosting equipment on when they do so! From this point onward, you need to keep this in mind at all times and adjust the instructions given accordingly. Seperate notes for the BASE Stats game would just make the walkthrough unreadable, and all they would really say is "you can skip this". You should be able to judge what is necessary or not when not having to avoid every single point of EXP in the game. That said, only battle preparation and strategy differ, with the difference being that if you're playing the BASE Stats game and have either Steiner or Freya in the active party, you can skip whatever is written and simply absorb the EXP from those battles. Quina and Choco 1. Enter Qu's Marsh, head to the pond and catch a frog (the huge one in the top right corner of the marsh is easy to catch). Talk to Quina once you have one. 2. Leave Qu's Marsh by way of the right path to avoid the frog-catching mini-game and head east towards Chocobo's Forest; save once the marshlands end. 3. Enter Chocobo's Forest, then exit and call Choco; save your game. 4. Now return to play a game of Chocobo Hot&Cold. If you don't unearth the "Stone with Patterns" during your first game, reset and try again. 5. The "Stone with Patterns" will always be the "Streamside" Chocograph, so don't bother replaying in hopes of getting anything else. Once you've got it, leave and save again. 6. Now play another game of Hot&Cold. Reset if you don't unearth a Chocograph. 7. When you do, leave the forest and save. After saving, check which one it is you received, then reset. If it is either "Healing Shore" or "Small Beach", then continue with the file you just saved; if not, then load your previous save and try again. 8. Return and play 1 more game in hopes of getting the other one; reset until you do. 9. PATH C: If you know that you'll be following Path C for sure, then you should try to get a Chocograph Piece in the same game as one of the Chocographs. 10. Be sure to purchase 4 Gysahl Greens as well. 11. Leave Chocobo's Forest and dismount between South Gate and the wild forest near the river. 12. Loot South Gate. -Receive Ether -Receive Moccha Coffee 13. "Optimize" your party, but equip Zidane with the Dagger and make sure Quina has a Feather Hat; activate his/her Add Status ability. 14. Place Freya in the front row and Quina in the back row. 15. It would be a good idea to save near the wild forest. 16. Enter the forest and try to encounter a group of Mandragora. Battle: Mandragora * 2 or 3 Max turns: 1 1. Choose one of the Mandragora to be your target. 2. Have Freya attack physically. 3. Have Vivi cast Fire against it. 4. Have Quina Eat it; this will teach him the almighty Limit Glove ability. 5. Have Zidane Flee. Into the Grotto 1. After the battle, heal the party and ride Choco to Gizamaluke's Grotto. 2. Enter the grotto and talk to the soldier, then leave and save your game outside. -Receive Gizamaluke Bell NOTE: You can choose to save before entering the grotto at all, but entering first and getting the scenes out of the way makes the upcoming reset session much more bearable and costs only a few seconds. TARGET ENCOUNTERS: 1 TARGET TIME: 02:27:17 TARGET GIL: 77,553